Pretty Little Witches
by wannabewriter13
Summary: Never trust a pretty witch with an ugly secret. After all, the only way two can keep a secret is if one of them is dead.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Got a secret?_

I walk down the halls of Hogwarts in a daze when I hear, "Lily, hey wait up!"

"Hey Scor," I greet him as he walks alongside me.

He touches my arm to stop my movement and asks, "How are you?"

I roll my eyes and smile up at him. "Sore, you know from that hell you call quidditch practice."

He sighs heavily and states, "You know what I mean."

"Why do you even want to talk about this? Did Al put you up to it?" I frustratingly ask as a scowl overcomes my face.

"C'mon, don't be like this. We're worried. It's her anniversary tomorrow and-"

He tries to soothe me, but I don't let him continue. Instead, I do what I do best, and I run away as fast as I can. I find an empty classroom and hide in it.

Anniversary? It's a funny word. It sounds like a time for celebration. It sounds like we are commemorating the day we all met. I really wish more than anything that that were true, but it's not. Tomorrow is the one-year anniversary of Madison Delongpre's death.

Madison was known for many things. Most people saw her as the minister's of magic daughter. Most students saw her as the most scandalous Hufflepuff in Hogwarts' history. Rose, Carson, and I saw her as our best friend.

Actually, whether I saw her as a best friend or not, is debatable. You see, James loved Maddie, and so did Al. Actually, I'm not really sure if Al loved her or loved hooking up with her. On second thought, I'm pretty sure Al only wanted her because James had her. I suppose it doesn't really matter though. It ended in disaster as most things with Maddie had a habit of doing. Of course, the huge blow up had to happen the day she went missing. I swear it almost seemed like she planned it just so all three Potters would be the prime suspects in her disappearance.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_"You better stop playing with my brothers," I threaten in an eerily calm tone. _

_"Oh silly Lily," Maddie condescendingly states._

_I fucking hate that nickname._

_"You can't stop me," she says while beaming at me._

_I glare. She couldn't possibly think I have no control. "Excuse me?" I question to give her a chance to recant._

_"Oh, you're excused," she responds like she's cleansing me from sin._

_I'm practically seething when I explain, "I don't think you understand quite clearly, so I'll paint it out for you. Stay the fuck away from my brothers. Tell them anything you want, but dump them. They need to move on, and they both deserve better than you."_

_She chuckles and incredulously responds, "Why on earth would I listen to you, silly Lily?"_

_"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about the Tessa thing," I reply deadly serious._

_Her playful façade slips, and her right eye twitches slightly. "Oh please, you wouldn't do that. You want to know why? Because if you did, I'd tell everyone what you did with Tristan Davies."_

_"Go ahead. No one would believe you. After all, I'm innocent, little silly Lily," I bluff._

_"Everyone would believe me because I have proof," she gives me a winning smile._

_"You're bluffing," I say hoping to Merlin I'm right._

_She scoffs, "Am I? Am I really?"_

_"Prove it then," I demand._

_"I don't need to I'm holding all the cards," she responds sounding sure of herself._

_"Bullshit," I claim._

_"Listen here, Lily, you may be sly and cunning and all that other Slytherin shit, but I'm older, smarter, more experienced, and you of all people know what tends to happen to my enemies," she threatens. _

_"So I'll do you a favor. I'll forget this conversation ever happened. I'll pretend like you're the innocent silly Lily who never did that with Tristan Davies, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with your brothers," she smiles at me like a lethal Cheshire cat._

_"You're welcome," she says as she saunters away. _

_I remain silent and let her think she got the best of me, but I have a plan B. I always have a plan B. When she's out of earshot, I sprint to the library in search of Rose. The brave Rose with a moral compass that always points north would surely tell James all about Madison's affairs the second I clue her in, so I tell her everything. She relays the information to James._

_James dumps her, and once James stops wanting her, Al stops too. He only ever wants what he can't have. _

_By the time dinner rolls around, Madison is positively fuming and in full attack mode._

_"You bitch! I know you told Rose!" she screeches the second I enter the great hall._

_She stomps over to me and slaps me._

_"Big mistake," I seethe as I draw back my fist and punch her right in the nose. _

_The teachers separate us and give us detention. Madison leaves the great hall, and that's the last time we all see her alive._

Madison, Rose, Carson, and I used to be inseparable. I'm actually quite shocked we got along as well as we did. I mean we all belonged to different houses, and I think the only thing we had in common was magic. I suppose we also got ourselves entangled in quite a few messes. That's putting things extremely lightly as I'm pretty sure one of these "messes" could send us all to Azkaban.

Rose is a goody two shoes to the infinite degree; she's as innocent as they come and a Gryffindor through and through. She has the best work ethic of anyone I know, and she works way too hard. She's a good friend though, way better than Madison ever was.

Intellectual doesn't even begin to describe Carson, but I suppose that's expected in Ravenclaw. School comes easy to her, and I've never seen her study for a test all the years I've known her. I've also never seen her earn anything less than an O. This factoid annoys the shit out of Rose.

No one would ever expect us to have some crazy sisterly bond, but we did. We didn't even belong to the same year…well Rose and Madison did. They were the oldest, and if Maddie didn't go missing, her and Rose would both be in their last year at Hogwarts. Carson comes next, for she's in her sixth year. I'm the baby of the group and represent year five.

We don't talk as must as we used to though. I'm busy with quidditch. Rose has her head girl duties, and Carson has her prefect duties.

I sigh. Friends just grow apart sometimes. After all, Madison brought us together, and it's only fitting that she tore us apart.

I head to my dorm in hopes of getting peace and quiet. I look at my bed and notice a note on the pillow.

_Hi Silly Lily!_

_Miss me? I'm sure your brothers do._

_-M_

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Can you keep it?_

I wonder which Slytherin bitch decided to mess with me on Madison's anniversary. Snakes are tactless I swear. I crumble up the paper and throw it away. Whoever did this is going to pay.

I head down to the common room and see Al and Scor sitting on the couch surrounded by all their cronies.

My brother shoos away his minions and calls out, "Hey Lil, how are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I say as I settle into the seat across from him.

"No, you really couldn't. She was just someone I played with to bug James. She was your friend. See the difference?" He comes off as insensitive, abrupt, and rude, but I know he doesn't intend to. It's just the way he is.

Scor huffs at Al. "What he meant to say was she meant more to you than she did to him, and he wants to know if you're okay."

I smile at Scor. Leave it to him to censor Al.

"I'm fine. We didn't exactly end on the best of terms."

Al smirks, "Understatement of the century."

Scor shoots me a concerned look, but I just snicker. I'm used to it.

"Anyway, I need to ask a favor," Al continues.

"Oh?" I question, intrigued.

"I know you don't really talk much to Carson anymore, but she seemed really off today," he starts to explain, but I interrupt.

"Since when are you close to Carson?"

"I'm not. I'm just concerned."

I cut him off again, "Since when are you concerned?"

Scor snickers.

"Lily, can you just not be difficult for two seconds please?" he frustratingly asks.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" I cave in.

He seems worried. "Just figure out how she is. She's patrolling near the library."

I blurt out another question, "How do you know where she is?"

"Lily!" He practically yells.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Fine. Fine. No need to get so touchy."

I exit the common room and head towards the library.

Why does Al care about Carson? I don't even think I've seen them hold one polite conversation. Al used to flirt with her once upon a time, but she was always too smart to get caught up in the likes of him. Madison, on the other hand, wasn't. She fell for his shit like every other girl.

I see Carson across the hallway. Her long dark hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and her big blue eyes give me a questioning glance.

And Al's right. Something about her seems off or worried.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" she tries to sound casual.

I smirk. "You know I came her to ask you that."

She smiles back. "Well I asked you first."

"Oh, well you know the usual," I try to wave her off.

She persists. "Surely, something happened out of the ordinary."

I don't know why I admitted it, but I did. "I got a letter today."

"You did!" Carson's façade slips.

Her next words are rushed and panicked, "I did too, and I thought it was a prank. It just sounded so much like her though, and I can't think of anyone who would do that and have access to my room."

"What did your letter say?" I ask, slightly perturbed at the thought that someone out there is using our dead friend to mess with us.

She hands it to me and explains, "I kept it for evidence purposes."

"That's smart. I threw mine away." I mutter.

"Lily!" she scolds.

_Hey Car, _

_Long time no see. Things sure have changed. Whatever happened to "I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot long pole"? _

_-M_

_p.s. This breaks rule number 7, and you know it._

"Mine didn't say nearly as much as yours anyways. It just made some comment about my brothers missing her," I tell her as I hand her back the note.

"You should know. Nothing in the note is true. I haven't done anything with Al," she tries to explain.

I stop her. "It's none of my business, but would you be this worried if it weren't true?"

She looks startled, and she's about to protest.

But once again, I stop her, "Number 7, what was that again?"

"Thou shalt not hook up with another sister's hookups," she answers.

"Only Madison, Rose, you, and I knew about those rules," I state, starting to feel nervous.

She sighs. "I know that's why I'm worried."

"We need to talk to Rose," we simultaneously say.

We both walk toward the Gryffindor dormitories.

I break the silence, "You know if something is going on between you and Al, I'd be okay with it."

"Nothing is going on with us," she quickly denies.

"Really? Cause he sent me to talk to you because he was worried," I say disbelievingly.

She scoffs, "Al doesn't get worried."

I shrug. "He seemed pretty worried to me."

She looks shocked, but quickly changes the subject, "Oh look we're here!"

We stare at the portrait of the fat lady for a while before I begin knocking. The fat lady wails and curses at me, but I keep knocking until someone opens the door.

Hugo glares at me. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to Rose," I reply.

He sees Carson and looks startled, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Carson smiles at him and says, "Don't worry. Everything's fine. We just want to talk to her."

"Fine. I'll go get her, but she's been in an odd mood all day. You better not upset her." He stares at me pointedly.

I'll never understand why everyone blames me for everything. It's because I'm a Slytherin isn't it?

Rose comes down, sees us both, and immediately says, "You guys got a letter too."

We nod as her and Carson swap letters. I read over Carson's shoulder.

_Hey there Rosie,_

_Still boring as ever, aren't you? You really need to liven things up. _

_-M_

_p.s. Caleb Longbottom, really? We used to make fun of him. My, my, your standards have dropped._

"Wow," Rose breathes out. "You and Al, really?"

"No, I don't know how this fake Madison is getting her information, but she's getting it all wrong," Carson denies.

"Rose, that's not exactly the main point," I try to change the subject.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just really shocked. You did say several times that you wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole.

"I know that. But I'm more concerned about how only four people knew about our stupid rules, so really who could have written the note? Unless she's alive." Carson spells it out for us.

"Yeah, and not that many people know how we used to make fun of my boyfriend," Rose continues.

I shake my head. "She's not alive. She can't be. Someone out there is playing an awful trick on us."

"But who would know all that stuff about us, Lily?" Carson nervously asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Guys," Rose interrupts.

"What?" Carson asks.

"Look." She points to a note stuck on the brick wall on the other side of the hallway.

I walk up to it and grab it. They gather around me as I open it.

_Greetings Bitches, _

_I see the whole crew's back together. Well, I'm back too, and I'm taking what's important to you. Actually, I've already taken a few things. _

_Tata for now, _

_M_


End file.
